


Boromir's Puppy

by imaginary_golux



Series: Coats and Customs 'verse [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir gets a puppy.</p>
<p>I am blaming Best Beloved for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boromir's Puppy

Eomer comes home to find Boromir slumped over the table, working on her fourth mug of ale.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” he asks, worried that Faramir has been hurt, or some member of the Guard has died.

“That…that…that _king_ ,” Boromir slurs. “The songs all say he has the mind of a general, and, and the soul of a king, and the hands of a, of a healer, and they never mention that he has the heart of a…of a _puppy_!”

“I think you’ve had enough ale,” says Eomer slowly. Boromir glares at him.

“ _My_ ale,” she says, and passes out on the table.

*

Boromir wakes the next morning to Eomer standing beside the bed, beaming, and holding a mug. “You look too happy,” she grumbles.

“I brought you hobbit hangover tea!” Eomer says brightly. “And a puppy!”

“ _What_ ,” says Boromir incredulously.

“Well, you can practice your puppy-training techniques, and then perhaps you’ll be better able to deal with the king,” Eomer grins.

“Give me the tea, you madman,” Boromir replies.

*

Boromir’s dog is, as all the court agrees, a marvelously well-trained and very well-loved creature, who lives to a grand old age and has half a dozen much-sought-after litters.

King Aragorn does not appear to respond favorably to jerky treats, though.


End file.
